


Valentine's day.

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A dialogue for the season.As usual, no copyright infringement intented.





	Valentine's day.

Valentine’s day

“It’s marketing- spurred fuss only, to increase shop sales in a dead month.”  
“I know.”  
“Money wasted in useless things and breakable sentimental promises. All wrapped in read hearted papers.”  
“I don’t care other people's promises or the paper colour. My heart did its choices. It’s just a small gift for you, for us, very useful.”  
“So it isn’t something superfluous? I’m still new to this kind of things.”  
“Let me spoil you a little. You and Astrid deserve the best I can give you. Now open it.”  
“Thanks! It goes well with our new big screen. Are you going to connect it now?”  
“Give me the cables in the box. Ok, lift up the television for a moment. Done. It was easy. I’ll connect also the hi-fi speakers tomorrow. Now push play.”  
“Is there already a dvd in?”  
“Yes, a special one for this evening.”  
“I'm used to keep concentration on books, not on films. And I should study a little.”  
“Not this evening, please! I cut short a meeting with Lillian to return home to you.”  
“Ok, let’s try it.”  
“It's not very long, we’ll be done before Astrid is back from the volleyball training. We don't have many chances to be alone in our house nowadays.”  
“Astrid refused to go out with Torben.”  
“I’m glad, she isn’t ready for boys. Too soon. I know I’m overprotecting, but I don’t care.”  
“Some days she’s strong, some others she seems so fragile. Maybe you’re right, better she’ll wait next year to have a proper date.”  
“It starts. I hope you’ll like it. I picked up a classic, one not overly romantic and with some good lines.”  
“MGM? A Black and white in 1959?”  
“It’s very high in the top 100 list of all times.”  
“There was already colour on screen in 1959.”  
“The director wanted it to be in style with the premise, “Some like it hot” is set in 1929. And there is the noir plot, too. Saga, where are you going?”  
“Push pause, I need my cardigan from the closet. It’s very cold to be the middle of February. The wool your mother used to knit it is so warm.”  
“Take this hot chocolate cup and your bowl of my special home made pop corn. Let’s enjoy the dvd. No! Don't steal my pop corn, your bowl is bigger!”  
“A film together. Do you remember that evening, don’t you?”  
“I do, it's our first Valentine and you owe me a film since then.”  
“A regular film. And a regular hug. Come here.”

 

The title is a tribute to the Springsteen song that well suits the characters.


End file.
